Nicktoons: Dawn of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by Geo Soul
Summary: Four brothers who have to stop the evil around them such as gangsters, mob bosses, ninjas, aliens, demons and mutants. *Part of Nicktoons Multiverse* *Pairings*
1. Out of the sewers

**Geo: Welcome back.**

 **Red: This is in the same universe as another team of heroes.**

 **Geo: This is a mashup of 2003 and 2012 and the designs are edited versions of 2014.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-**_

* * *

The streets of New York were filled with people, even more than usual as gunshots went off and masked men armed with assault rifles with dragons etched into the sides stormed out of a bank with duffel bags full of money.

"Hahaha, suckers!" One said as some cop cars pulled up and started to fire at them as they climbed into a van and drove off, throwing incendiary grenades at the cars.

"EAT IT PIGS!" The cars blew up as they drove off, unaware they were being watched. Spikes appeared from under the road and popped the tires of the van, sending them flying.

"Whoa!" They crashed into a wall as more police cars showed up aiming their guns at the van as a manhole cover slowly went down.

"Yes!" The voice said as he was pulled down. "Come on Mikey." A voice with a New York accent said. "Whoa!"

* * *

Splashing echoed underneath the streets as four figures ran through the sewers.

"That was sweet!" A peppy young voice said excitedly.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" A wise voice said, his voice breaking a little at the end as a louder splash was heard along with a grunt. "Nice one Donnie." "Shut up Raph." Donnie spoke as a smack was heard followed by running. "Mikey!" Raph yelled as he ran after his little brother.

"You little ass, when I get my hands on you-"

"Calm down Raph!" A fourth voice that was deeper than the others said as more running was heard within the dark tunnels.

Soon a large hole was seen as the four fall through, showing four 6 foot tall anthropomorphic turtles.

One had a cerulean blue bandana on his face wearing a chain gun bullet vest, torn pants, and an L pendant around his neck in the form of bullets.

The second had on a long royal purple bandana behind thick taped glasses, a belt with makeshift tools, sewn brown shorts, torn boots, a pair of binoculars and goggles that was upgraded, and a pair of blue headphones around his neck with a purple D on each side and his teeth had a gap.

The third had tape wrapped all over his arms and legs and a cracked shell. He wore a large ruby red bandana, black tattered jeans, a strap over his chest with a metal R, and a strap belt.

The last one wore a fiery orange bandana, party beads around his neck, bracelets along his arms, a belt with holsters and bags all around with an orange M on each one, and tropical swimming shorts.

"Let me go Leo! Let me at 'em!" Raph yelled as his two brothers held him back from their youngest sibling as Mikey laughed.

"Michelangelo, what is going on?" They looked behind them. "Just messing around sensei." Mikey said to their tall anthropomorphic rat teacher. His hair was black and white with a long beard, he wore a red kimono and he carried a long black cane with a gold handle and a jade gem on the top.

"Uhhhh, yeah… nothing Master Splinter." Raph said, pulling his arms out of his brothers arms.

"Yeah, just coming back from patrol." Leo said.

* * *

 ***2 hours later***

"My body is so sore." Donnie groaned as he popped his arm.

"Tell me about it." Mikey said as he jumped onto the large sofa and turned on the many TV's Donnie had hooked up.

Raph went over to a pinball machine, Leo jumped into the small pool by the training area, and Donnie tinkered with his gadgets.

"Ahhh TV. Nothing like some good old movies." And with that he put on Friday the 13th 2009.

Mikey sat back and grabbed a bucket of popcorn as Raph just shook his head. "Really Mikey, a horror movie?"

"Yep! With 25 minutes of extra deleted scenes!" He said as he started munching on the snack. "Mmmmm, extra buttery."

Raph chuckled and shook his head before jumping on the couch and grabbing some popcorn. "How is this even a Michael Bay movie? There's no explosions!"

"Yeah, but not every Bay movie needs explosions look at The Last Airbender. Besides, he produced the reboots for Texas Chainsaw Massacre and A Nightmare on Elm Street. He walked out on this because it had too much sex, thank god Rob Zombie directed Halloween."

"Mikey, M. Night Shyamalan directed The Last Airbender, not Michael Bay." Donnie spoke walking in.

"It should've been directed by Michael Bay it would've been way better. But it was still better than Dragonball Evolution." Leo said.

"Yeah not all Bay films are bad like Transformers and Adolescent Alien Samurai Iguanas."

"Well, what about The Purge?"

"Nope, not Bay."

"Yeah, he was an executive producer."

"Okay how bout...I got nothin'." Mikey spoke sitting on the remote as one of the TV's changed channels to the local news where a male reporter was standing inside a laboratory.

"I'm here with Professor Baxter Stockman who says that he has just come up with a solution to the city's growing rat problem." He said as the camera switched to an African American man with brown eyes and black hair wearing a white button-up shirt, black trousers, black glasses, and a lab coat.

"Behold, the Mousers!" He said as he lifted a sheet and revealed three chrome robots, each the size of a large beagle with clawed feet, large jaws, and a single red light on the heads.

"This state of the art machine is designed to hunt down and destroy all kinds of rodents except for those the size of dogs, the weight of the jaws would be too much strain for the machine. Mr. O'Neil, please release the rats into the maze."

"Yes Dr. Stoopmin."

"It's STOCKMAN." He corrected casually as his red headed assistant placed a box inside the small maze and let out over a dozen rats as the Dr. pressed a button on the mouser bots and all three went into the maze, hunting down the rats.

One caught sight and chased one down, breaking through the walls with its jaw until it caught the rodent in its mouth and finished it with a sickening crunch as it let out a squeal. Mikey and Raph stopped eating so they wouldn't throw up.

"I'm gonna be sick!"

"I know it's bad, but that is too much."

Soon an explosion was heard offscreen as a defective Mouser's head exploded.

"Hehehe, some of them still have a few bugs. They won't be available for quite some time as they are still in the prototype stages of development." He explained as he recalled the three functioning robots.

* * *

 ***2 hours later***

"Okay, now what do we watch?" Mikey asked his brother who had gotten more popcorn. "I dunno, how 'bout Batman?"

"Which one?"

"1989 directed by Tim Burton."

"Isn't that the one where the suits had nipples?" Leo asked as he joined them. "No, that's Batman and Robin."

"How 'bout The Dark Knight?" Donnie said. "How about Batman vs. Superman? Admit it, Ben Affleck is a great Batman!"

"Mikey, that movie sucked, it sucked big dinosaur balls." Raph said as he jumped on the couch. "That's only because it was directed by Zack Snyder and they were stupid enough to have Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor."

"You know I once heard they wanted to originally use Bruce Willis." Mikey said. "Nah, let's watch Deadpool."

"Yeah!"

* * *

 ***At Stockman Labs***

Professor Stockman was working at his desk as he received a call from a private number he knew. "Yes?"

 _"Stockman…Have you acquired the money?"_ The voice on the line said.

"Ah, you called at the exact right time. My Mousers have just gone underground and will obtain all the necessary items in a matter of hours." He spoke with a smile as he brought one into view. This one was black with clawed hands and a yellow dot in the center of the red eye. "The ones I showed to the public on the news were measly rejects. This one and more like it are stronger and more capable than the others!"

 _"They better bring enough, or else."_

"Don't worry sir, they will." Stockman said as the video cut out.

"Miserable toad." He muttered as he got up.

* * *

 ***Later***

"Uh, Professor Spokmane?"

"Stockman, it's Stockman!" He said before calming down and turning to his assistant. "What is it Kirby?"

"Uh, some of the Mouser prototypes we sent into the sewers have stopped transmitting."

"What!? How?! I must make retrieval drones immediately. I don't want anybody stealing my technology and copying it!" He exclaimed as he ran past him, leaving Kirby smirking. _'Sorry Stockman, but I know you're up to something… and I am gonna figure it out.'_ He thought as he got a call.

 _"Hello, StoopaDoop Labs?"_

"STOCKMAN!" He heard his bosses shout from afar. "Really April?"

 _"Hah. Sorry dad, I just had to do that."_ She chuckled as he laughed. _"So, you gonna stay late again or you coming home?"_

"Actually, I'll be leaving in a while." He responded as he slowly walked into Stockman's office.

 _'Now where is it?'_ He thought as he went through his bosses Internet history. "April, I'll call you back, love you." He hung up, looking on until he found a file with a strange icon like a lizards foot.

"Strange." He tapped it twice and the bookshelf in the wall slid open and revealed an elevator. "What the hell?"

He walked towards as it closed up, automatically going down very quickly as he held on to the bar.

* * *

 ***Turtle Lair***

"Okay, I'll admit. Ben Affleck is an okay Batman." Raph said as he yawned. "People were ticked off he had a gun in the trailer? Please, in Tim Burton's he killed multiple people, not to mention the multiple people he killed in the comics." Donnie said.

"I've always wondered why the ending of Deadpool was always like this." Leo said. "It's a reference to Ferris Bueller."

"Really? How?" Leo asked. "It's a parody of the ending dude."

The alarm went off as Splinter rushed out. "What is going on?!" The rock around them crumbled as black Mousers came through, eating away at the stabilizing columns. One lept towards Splinter as he swatted it with his tail. "Quickly, we must stop them!"

"Turtles, weapons now!" Leo shouted as they ran over to the weapon wall where Leo grabbed two blue katanas, Donnie grabbed a steel purple bo-staff, Raph grabbed two red sais, and Mikey grabbed two orange nunchaku.

"My sons be careful, and stick to the shadows." Splinter told them.

"Don't worry Sensei. You can count on us!" Mikey spoke as they attacked the machines.

* * *

 ***Topside***

People walked into the national bank of New York as the ground shook.

"Whoa, what's going on!?" The only one who knew was the guy watching the camera feed in the vault as black robots tore through the ground and started to devour everything.

April was running through the streets to get to Stockman's lab. She noticed that there was a black van in an alley and could see the driver looking directly at her.

"The one known as the target has been sighted."

"K476523-22, is your translator malfunctioning again?"

"That what is known as the translator is what is doing what is known as the malfunctioning."

"Just… transmit your location."

 ***Later***

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Mr. O'Neil said as the elevator stopped. He staggered out, blinking repeatedly.

"What the?" He saw an assembly line building many black Mousers at a very fast pace. "I know the city had a large problem, but this is overkill.

"Kirby, how'd you get down here?" He jumped hearing his bosses voice. "Mr. Spokane! Your office door was open."

"STOCKMAN! IT'S STOCKMAN!...Anyway I see you found my super Mousers. They're for...tougher jobs."

"This is amazing!"

"They're still extremely unstable and I have them locked down here for a single reason. They're self-aware." He explained as a few below were fighting, a smaller one tearing into a large ones head.

"But I'm afraid you've seen too much." He said coldly as he held a remote behind his back and pressed a button. A large claw grabbed his assistant and dropped him onto the conveyor belt. "I'm sorry Kirby, I wish there was another way."

 ***Later***

"They just keep comin'!" Donnie yelled as the tunnel collapsed, separating them from Splinter.

"SENSEI!"

"My sons, you must find another way. Meet me at the old junction!" He spoke as the brothers ran through the ruined tunnels before encountering more Mousers which were eating through pipes. "Uh-oh." The pipes erupted the grossly brown water and swept up both the Turtles and the Mousers.

"Gah! Gross!" Mikey spat out water as Raph stuck his sais into the walls while he grabbed Donnie. "Thanks bro." Donnie said as he reached out for Mikey who reached for Leo with his Nunchaku. "Alright! Everyone hold tight until the water stops!" Leo shouted.

Soon the water stopped and the brothers let go. "My shorts are soaked." Donnie said.

"I can't feel my mask!" Mikey said as he patted his face. "Oh wait. Hehe. Never mind."

"Come on guys, let's get topside! All the other tunnels are blocked off or too far." Leo said as he picked up one of his katanas. "Okay, anyone else excited? This is like, the first time we've ever gone completely up." Donnie said.

"You know I am dudes!" Mikey said as he swung his nunchaku around.

"Let's go!" Leo said as he climbed up a rusted ladder.

* * *

 ***Topside***

"Woah." Mikey said as he and Raph climbed up into the night covered New York streets.

"Nice place." Raph said as they went into an alley.

"Hey, let me go!" They heard a female voice call out as they jumped to the rooftops.

"Look!" Donnie felt his heart beat rapidly as he saw a young girl around his age with orange curly waist length hair, tan skin, and sharp pink eyes. She wore black combats, black leggings, yellow shorts, a green tube top that clung to her EE-sized chest, and a yellow leather jacket, and she was currently being chased by some guys. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

"She's the only girl you've ever seen." Raph said as he and Leo laughed. "I agree Donnie, she is beautiful. And in trouble! C'mon Don." Mikey said.

"Huh? Right!" Both brothers jumped down leaving Leo and Raph on the rooftops. "Did they just?"

"I think so." The two looked at each other before scrambling to the edge where they jumped off.

 ***April***

 _'Purple Dragons, of all the places to be, WHY NOW!'_ She thought as 5 guys wearing street clothes chased after her when she made a wrong turn into an alleyway.

"Uh oh!"

"Just hand over all your stuff and we won't hurt ya…much." One spoke stepping forward with a heavy wrench in his hand. April backed up until she hit a wall. Soon a smoke cloud appeared out of nowhere and the thugs started coughing. April took the opportunity to hide as the thugs were dealt with in the smoke. She saw some large figures climbing up a ladder as the smoke below in the alley dissipated.

"What the?" The smoke cleared and April saw all the thugs on the ground badly bruised and bleeding. "All right that was awesome!" She heard an energetic voice from the roof. She brought out her phone and got up.

"Whoa Mikey, calm down. It was pretty sweet though." Donnie spoke as April climbed up the ladder and took a picture on her phone as they did a group high five, but she forgot she had the flash on.

"Uhhhhh"

"What was that?"

"It's a camera flash."

"From?"

"Where do you think?"

April looked at her phone and her eyes widened at the picture. "Tortoises?"

"Turtles." She was lifted up by a large hand.

"How you doing?" Mikey spoke as Raph put her down gently. April then fainted. "Yeah, I'd faint to if I saw Mikey." Raph spoke.

"Can we keep her?" Mikey asked.

"No." Leo said, glaring at him. "Give her some space guys. Donnie, delete that picture."

"Can do." Donnie said as he grabbed the phone and went to work. "You here that? Sounds like more of those overgrown mousetraps."

"Come on guys!"

"Me and Mikey will stay up here when she wakes up, keep in contact with the Shell-Cells."

"The name could be better Don."

"Well it's better than tPhone."

"How bout the Snapple!"

"Shut up." Raph said as he and Leo jumped down.

April started to wake up after a few minutes. "My head. Was…that a dream?"

"Nope!" She turned her head to see Mikey right next to her.

"S'up?"

"Ahhh!" April panicked as she crawled back.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." She looked in another direction as Donnie threw a shuriken down at the streets.

"See?" April crawled over to the edge and saw the other two Turtles fighting the black Mousers. "Is that my dad?"

"Where?" Donnie smacked him in the back of the head. "Where do you think, shell for brains?"

"Oh yeah it is."

"Your father is Baxter Stockman's assistant? Mikey, we might need to keep Raph away from him."

"Why? Is he gonna throw him in the dumpster?" April said, obviously realizing that Raph was the one who angrily smashed four with his shell. "Because those super Mousers destroyed our home and separated us from our father. We tried to get to him through the tunnels but they blocked it off, so we had to go topside." Donnie explained. "So yeah he's gonna throw him in the dumpster."

"And we're up here in case any of them try and come up here to attack us all." Mikey said as a Mouser head flew past his own. It kept moving its jaw as it sparked.

"See, like that." Mikey said as it stopped moving. Leo and Raph climbed up the ladder with Kirby coming up last.

"April!"

"Daddy!" They ran to each other and hugged while a head that was on Raph's sai stopped moving.

"Ahh that's sweet, huh Ralph?"

"Shut up Mikey." Raph deadpanned as he threw off the head.

"Thank you." Kirby said.

"So…what exactly are you?" April asked.

"Well we're four brothers that hate bullies and love this city. I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo." He spoke with a smirk.

"I'm Donatello, the smart one. The walking muscle is Raphael." He pointed to his bulky brother who grunted. "And the party dude over there is Michelangelo."

"How can we repay you?"

"No need, just point us to the nearest manhole. Wait, don't you work for that Stockman guy?"

"I did he's using those super mousers of his to rob the banks. He set them after me when I learned what he was doing."

"Well those things tore through our home!" Leo exclaimed as Raph popped his knuckles. "Where is Stockman?"

"Not sure, he knocked me out but I know where his lab is in Stockman labs. 12th floor, 9th door on the left. But if you wanna stop the Mousers completely you have to go to his underground lab, there's a way in through the sewers, that's how I escaped that place.

"Well it's a good thing we know the sewers like the back of shells!" Mikey spoke as he slipped. "Whoa!"

Leo face palmed. "Can you show us the way?"

"Of course."

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna-" "Calm down dude." Mikey said. They heard a metal screech and saw a super Mouser that was very broken moving, suddenly it welded itself to the parts of the others.

"That can't be good." The Mousers body now had multiple jaws and longer as it ate its way underground.

"Let's go guys!" Leo jumped down as his brothers followed with the two humans. A man watched them from and alley and put his hand to his ear. "This is K-3846. I've found the two targets, but they're not alone."

"Eliminate the others."

"I'm not sure I can alone. They seem to have been exposed to the Mutagen. I'm sending a picture now."

"Interesting… Sub-Prime will have to here of this."

"And what of Prime?"

"He must not know. If he knew he would not be happy at all."

"Agreed. I will notify Sub-Prime at once."

"How many units should we send?"

"47 approximately."

"They will be en route."

 ***Later***

Splinter ran through the sewers as the black Mousers ran after him.

He soon stopped and closed his eyes. He grabbed the gold handle of his cane and unsheathed a very reflective katana blade as the Mousers pounced. He resheathed the blade as the Mousers fell down destroyed. He stood still for thirty seconds until he started moving forward again.

"Finally, the old sewer junction." Splinter said as he reached an octangular room. "Now, where are those children?" He spoke looking around as the ground under him shook and two Mousers came up.

He stood his ground as they pounced. However multiple ninja stars struck the bots as they fell. The ground beneath Splinter caved in as he fell through a tunnel.

Luckily he grabbed a ledge, but it broke. Soon he reached the bottom. Splinter did a flip and landed on his feet as he stood up. He saw a bright light at the end of a tunnel and walked towards it.

 ***Turtles***

The Turtles were currently running through the tunnels with Kirby and April. "Go right." They did so and saw a corner with an open door.

"There! That's where the lab is. Be careful, there are motion triggers all over the place. It's how he knew I was down here." Leo nodded as they stood on the sides of the door. "Alright guys, get ready." He said as he drew his katanas. They all nodded and drew their weapons and each went through the doorway one by one.

They noticed it was dark so they stuck to staying by the walls. "Be careful guys, I see the motion triggers." Donnie whispered

"And I see all of you." The lights turned on and they saw Baxter Stockman at the main terminal. "Did you really think I would just let people come here if Kirby lived?"

"Great." He mumbled as Stockman sent out larger black Mousers the size of tanks.

"That can't be a good thing." April said as one shot out a missile at her and Kirby.

"Donnie get them out of here!" Leo said as he jumped and kicked it out of its directed path.

"Right!" Donnie grabbed both of them and ran out the door as the others fought.

* * *

"Come on, let's-"

"Drop the humans terrapin." He saw a man with neatly combed black hair with tan skin wearing a black suit and shades. And he was aiming a strange purple and black gun with a blade on the barrel like a bayonet.

"Kraang!" Kirby whispered very silently as Donnie put them down and pulled out his metal bo-staff.

"Donatello be carful, he's dangerous!" Kirby told him. "That's makes two of us!" He said as footsteps echoed through the sewers.

 ***with the others***

Raph jumped up onto the tank-sized Mouser and tried stabbing it with his sais. "What's this thing made of?!" Leo dodged and sliced one in half, but it just started to put itself back tougher when Mikey smashed each piece.

"These things are tough, but we can take 'em!"

"Guys, a little help?" Raph spoke as the one he fought fired a laser.

"What are they? I must keep some alive to dissect." Stockman whispered as he controlled a giant claw aiming towards Leo

"Not on my watch amigo!" Mikey said as he threw a smokebomb in Stockman's face.

"Rah!" The claw moved towards the Mouser Raph fought and went right through its head.

 ***Donnie***

Donatello swirled his around as he knocked back the backup the guy in the suit had. "You two should give up!" The suit said as he fired purple lasers at them. "GIVE US THE GIRL!"

"Never!" Kirby said as he ripped a gun out of one of their hands and fired at them, knocking them away while April kicked back a few.

Soon they were all taken down but they slowly got up. "They just don't know when to quit." Donnie panted as he sprung out his staffs blades and stabbed ones chest. A metal screeching is heard as he pulls it out.

"What the?" Sparks fly from the wound while a pink tentacle sprang out from the stomach area. "What the-"

"KSCREEEEE!"nA brain-like creature with slimy tentacle and a face screeched.

"AHHHH!" Donnie yelled as he hit it with his staff knocking it out

"That is just gross!"

 ***Others***

"Thanks Mikey."

"No prob." He said with a smile as a Mouser bot fell.

"GUYS!" The three looked back and saw Donnie running with many burns and cuts on his body. "Now I have you all in here!" Stockman shouted as he shut the door and activated more small Mousers.

"Great, just great." Leo said as they surrounded the brothers. "Guys, April and Kirby were taken."

"WHAT!?" They said as the Mousers attacked.

 ***3 hours later***

"Okay, that was tough." Raph said as they ran from the exploding lab. "Don, what exactly did you do?"

"I'll explain later!" He said as they ran back topside and ran into the guys with suits, they were different ones as they carried more advanced looking weaponry and had a few humans with them.

"Those guys again!"

"Well whatever they are, they're goin' down!"

"It is the ones that we are needing to stop." One spoke as it drew out a blaster similar to a minigun and fired at them.

"Let's go!" Leo said as they dodged bullet fire. Mikey kicked one of the humans and hit a robot alien with one of his Kusarigama blades.

Raph stabbed a robot and threw it into three others as a brain creature crawled from its stomach.

"Ahhh gross!" Mikey said as he threw a smoke bomb at it, knocking it out

"Nasty." Leo ran at the one with the minigun and stabbed his katanas through his arms.

 ***after 2 hours***

Most of the robot alien things and humans retreated but Leo stopped one human with a snake tattoo on his arm.

"Not so fast!" He held the man by the throat and held his blade to it.

"No don't hurt me!" He panicked, his greasy hair falling to the sides. "You're gonna get hurt if you don't tell us where they took the O'Neil's!"

"I don't know alright! All I know is they wanted her dad!"

"Why?!"

"That's all I know!"

"Do I look like an idiot to you?!" He pressed the blade harder against his throat. "I know a liar when I see one!"

"I swear, I swear I'm not lying!"

"Donnie?"

"My goggles indicate that he is lying by 99.99%. I know because these have a lie detector inside as well as internet access so I can watch Netflix."

"See? The nerd has spoken, so spill!" Mikey exclaimed as Raph grabbed the man from Leo's hand and slammed him against the wall. "Talk. Now!"

"And and...if I don't?"

Raph smirked. "Mikey, Electro-Charger"

Mikey pulled out a small device that Raph attached to the handle of his sais, electrifying them while swirling both together in one hand.

"Now then, you were saying?" The man gulped as Raph moved the blades closer to his face, the charge making his greasy hair stand.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT YOU WIN I'LL TALK!"

"Now that's more like it."

While Raph and Leo interrogated the man now known as Snake, Donnie and Mikey went to his van.

"Whoa, it's the same canister Splinter has!" Mikey exclaimed as he opened the back up and grabbed a large glass and steel hourglass-like container filled with bluish-purple slime.

"Whoa." Donnie awed as Mikey opened the top, some falling onto the road as a fly flew down onto it. Said fly slowly dissolved before regenerating, growing larger until it was the size of a house cat.

"Whoa!" Donnie said as it flew at him, Mikey cutting it in half with his Kusarigama blades. "That thing was like a cockroach in Vegas or a spider in Australia!" Mikey said, putting the cap back on.

"Or Raph on karaoke night." Donnie got a slap in the back in the head as the two came up, Raph holding Snake by the neck of his shirt. "My singing ain't that bad. It's better than Biebers."

 ***Later***

"Okay, so do we all know the plan?" Leo said as they walked through the sewers, Raph reluctantly letting Snake go as a part of it. "Leonardo!"

He turned towards the voice. "Sensei!" The others turned to their father and ran towards him. "What happened to you four?"

"It's a long story a Sensei right now we have to go save a girl and her father who were kidnapped." Leo explained as Raph sharpened his already razor-sharp sais with some rocks.

"You went topside and were seen!"

"Dad, we had no choice!" Mikey said. "All the tunnels were blocked off."

"That is no excuse!"

"Well it doesn't matter!" Raph snapped. "We got them in trouble, so we're gonna get 'em outta it!"

 ***Later***

"Okay, so you all know what to expect?" Snake said as he stood outside a heavily guarded building outside of town with an assault rifle in his hands.

"Yes. The ones who are known as the Turtles will come to this place that is needing guarding and we are to stop those known as the Turtles from coming to this place."

"476523-22, do is a favor and shut up." One with a scar said as they prepared for battle

They heard an engine and saw the stolen van driving towards the facility. "Ready guys?" They give a nod as Leo turned the wheel hard, making the car which they filled with a ton of smoke bombs start to fall on its side as they rolled. "Mikey, set off those bombs now!"

"Right." The whole van filled quickly with smoke as Raph opened up the back. "NOW!" They jumped out before they crashed, the car exploding in flames and smokes and sending Snake and the surrounding robot aliens to the ground, the canister of ooze flying out and landing onto Snake.

The four brothers started climbing up the wall of the building and made it to the top as they quickly took down any guards and made it inside.

"Alright, stay frosty guys. These things are most likely alien and we know that they can be taken easily, but don't underestimate them. They could be stronger than the ones we already fought, got it?" They all nod as they jump below. "Don, try and locate a security room, we need to find them."

"On it. C'mon Mikey."

"Raph, you and me will keep an eye out and give them time."

"Right." They stuck close through the dark purple corridors and made thier way to a room with several guards who were not in human disguises.

"Eww gross." Mikey whispered as they took them down, knocking out each brain thing.

"Someone help!" They looked at Mikey who had one on his face. "Get it off!"

Donnie rolled his eyes and pried it off with his staff.

"Thanks D." Mikey shivered as he went to the alien computer.

"Whoa freaky."

"You're telling me, this tech is extremely advanced. All I need to do is hack into their camera feeds and we should be golden." Donnie spoke as he typed at the computer, closing some links and opening new ones.

"Close the trouble shoots, access the data storage and…done!" He pressed a final button and hundreds of live camera feeds came up. "There!"

"Great work Donnie." Leo said, giving a high five. "They're in Cell Block C. That's not too far from here."

 ***C Block***

"Let us fucking go! April yelled as she slammed her fists against the door. However they ignored her as her father sat on a chair.

April sighed in defeat as she fell to the floor.

"It's no use April, they outnumber you and I."nKirby spoke as he hugged his daughter.

 ***Turtles***

"Donnie, how much farther?"

"Half a mile!"

10h He replied as they've took down a few guards. The turtles were running looking in the cells as they took each guard down. "Guys, over here!" Donnie spoke as they joined him. "I found them?Raph, would you do the honors?"

"My pleasure Donnie." Raph said as he walked over to the keypad lock and stabbed it ruthlessly, the door sliding open. "There." As soon as it opened April wrapped her arms around Donnie who felt a nosebleed coming.

"I'm surprised that actually worked."

"Yeah usually an alarm would be going off like in the movies." Mikey spoke as he leaned against a wall, pressing the alarm button with his head, causing a loud buzzer noise to go off and the lights to flash red. "MIKEY!"

"Oh there's the alarm." He said as the three slapped him.

"Nice one Mikey."

"C'mon, let's go NOW!" Leo exclaimed as they all started running.

"The ones known as the O'Neals are escaping with the ones known as the terrapins!"

"I said to shut up 476523-22." The Kraang started to blast as they got out.

"This can't get any worse!" Mikey said as a thick vine wrapped around his leg "AHHHHH! WHY DID I SAY THAT!?" He swung his nunchaku around.

"Mikey!"

"Bros, help me down!" Leo jumped up and slashed the vine, but it instantly grew back. "You did this to me!" A voice roared as the ground bursted.

"What the hell!?" Raph screamed as he was wrapped up in vines. Soon a large beast around 12 feet tall was shown.

Its body was exactly humanoid and made up of plants like grass and vines and bark-like armor with wide purple bug eyes and a serpents tongue.

"Snake!?"

"You turtles made me into a FREAK! And now you're gonna pay!" He roared as he turned his clawed hand into a blade of sharp cut wood.

"Oh sewer apples!" Mikey panicked while Leo ran at Snake, cutting all the vines and his arm off.

Donnie threw shurikens at his face while his arm regrew. "He's like some sort of SnakeWeed!" Mikey exclaimed.

"SnakeWeed? Nah, needs a better name Mikey." Donnie spoke as he dodged vines.

Raph jumped and stabbed the mutant but was flung off into a dumpster with his sais stuck in Snake's back.

"Why you!" He put his hand to the ground and a large group of vines shot out from beneath Raph. However he dodged and threw some throwing stars.

* * *

 ***meanwhile***

A black clad figure watched from afar with high powered binoculars, a shuriken he retrieved from the sewers in his hand, one with a turtle symbol. _'The master must know about this at once!'_


	2. Out of the sewers II

**Geo: We own nothing.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-**_

* * *

The four brothers dodged lasers, bullets, and sharp vines as the Kraang and Snake were on the attack and they tried fighting back.

"Damn it, we're getting our asses kicked!" Raph said, stabbing one in the eye and kicking it away before getting thrown back.

Michelangelo was fighting off Snake in his mutated form. "Whoa!" Mikey dodged a tree growing from under him with a sharp point. "Whoa! Again!" He exclaimed as he got thrown into Raphael. "Hey Raph." He groaned.

"Get off me!" He pushed him off as a vine stabbed the ground and forced rocks to shoot out.

"Die you disgusting freaks!" He shouted as he fired more rocks at them all.

Donatello knocked the rocks off course. "BRING IT GRASSNAKE!" Leonardo screamed as said mutant charged him with razor sharp claws. Leo dodged the attacks and cut a large gash through his torso.

"RAAAAAHHHH!" He screeched before swatting the turtle away just as Mikey threw exploding ninja stars at its wound as Raph and Donnie fought more Kraang robots.

"We got what we came for!" One shouted before chucking a grenade, creating a large flash that blinded all four turtles and Snake. "What the hell!?"

"They're gone!" Donnie said as he heard a helicopter start up and saw a cargobob fly upwards a bit. Donnie ran up the wall of the building and grabbed a bar of the chopper. "Donnie!" Mikey jumped after him but was swatted down by Snake.

"You aren't going ANYWHERE!" He shouted, his chest regenerating as he fired off seed bombs from his arm. His neck swelled up before he fired off a purple acid. "Yipes!" Mikey moved back as the ground dissolved. "Oh boy." He paled.

 ***Donnie***

Donatello was currently hanging on for dear life as the helicopter got higher and higher over the water. Donnie swung back and forth on the bar until he managed to throw himself into the vehicle, stabbing his metal staff through the head of a robot.

"This could've been avoided if you invited me to this party." He said before kicking it off.

 ***The others** *

"Whoa, Serplant is tough!" Mikey groaned "Serplant?"

"What? It's better than SnakeWeed!" Mikey spoke before Raph crashed into him.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" He yelled. He let out a loud roar of anger as spikes grew from his body.

"Not good! It's time to end this!" Leo said as he dodged some spikes that broke off into the ground and grew back on him. "You missed ugly!"

He leaped at the plant mutant and cut off his arm just as Mikey threw a bomb into his mouth and blew up his head.

"NOW LEO!" Leonardo brought down both his katanas and cut through the chest and heart, cutting them into four pieces.

"RAPH FLAME BOMBS!" Raph threw four red balls at the body, burning the pieces to a crisp. "Where's Donnie?!"

"Yo guys!" They heard him in the distance. "Is he in that cargobob?!" Mikey exclaimed.

 ***Donatello***

Donnie had taken out the Kraang bots guarding the O'Neils and was trying to regain control of the chopper until one got up and aimed his blaster at his head. "Move…slowly." He said until he was kicked forward by Kirby, unfortunately the robot turned his arm and cut into Kirby's leg. "YAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"You okay Kirby?"

"I'll live." He responded as April opened a hatch and slammed it shut, Kraang robots slamming against it. Donnie took control of the chopper when an arm broke through the hatch.

"Whoa!"

"You aren't going anywhere humans!" A voice shouted from the cockpit and the controls sparked. "AUTOPILOT ENGAGED." The computer spoke as the cargobob went higher and faster. "I can't override it!" Donnie said as his body was wrapped in electricity and he was thrown back.

"Yaaaahhh!"

He hit the hatch and bent the metal, his body slightly twitching.

"Oh no!" Kirby's eyes widened as a wide portal opened up in the cargobob's path. He helped Donatello up and the three actually pushed the hatch open, knocking back the Kraang.

"Hang on guys!" Donnie said before throwing something triangular down at their feet. The Kraang stopped and looked at it before it opened and sent out blue bolts of electricity shocking them and making a few fall. Donnie jumped out of Kirby's arms and soon they made it to the cargo hold.

"Whoa!"

"There's nowhere else to go!" They heard metal stomping behind them and laser fire against the door. "Donatello, whatever happens…do NOT let them get my daughter!"

"Don't worry."

"Daddy, what are you doing?" April said when he pressed a control panel. The room started flashing red and a blaring alarm went off as the cargo door slowly opened.

"Go go go!" He said, forcing both of them to the edge. "Don't let go of her!" He called out before pushing the two out just as the door fell open. "You took my wife from me…I won't let you take my DAUGHTER!" He shouted as he fired rapid blasts at the aliens.

 ***Donatello***

"Hold on April!" Donnie said as he grabbed the human girl and held her close to his chest. _'Okay, we're at least a few thousand feet in the air and are most likely far from land, with any luck, we'll fall somewhere without any waste in the water.'_ He thought as they went down faster. They could see the dark water from their position in the sky.

They fell down deep into the cold ocean after a few minutes. Donnie held April tightly as they started to swim to the surface. They gasped for air and started to blink rapidly as their vision cleared.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" They heard an energetic voice shout over an engine as they saw the other three speeding towards them in a speedboat.

"Guys!" Donnie said as they slowed down next to them. "Suh dude."

"Thanks." He helped April in then climbed up.

"Let's go!" Leo said as flashing red and blue lights slowly moved from the city to the building. "I don't think that's good." Mikey said as he hit the gas.

 ***Street***

Police cruisers roughly pulled up by the large building and saw the carnage. Several minutes later, the charred plantlike creatures body was being examined by a few police officers. "Man what the hell did this?" One poked the blackened body with a baton. A dull purple eye slowly opened and shined from the reflection of the moonlight.

* * *

A blanket of black covered the streets of Tokyo and a red and black building stood above the rest. A lone figure sat in a chair, slowly eating at a large table. His waist length hair was midnight black, his skin was tan and his eyes were blue. He wore a black, purple and red kimono and on the left half of his face was a black mask. He stopped eating as a ninja appeared. "Master."

"Report." He spoke calmly. "I have come from New York and went straight to you. I believe it is worth your time." He said as he handed him a throwing star. The man glared at the symbol on it. "Where did you find this?"

"It was recovered inside a passageway in the sewers, another was in the charred remains of a strange creature. I also believe this will gain you more interest." He pressed a button on his helmet and a projection lit up on the wall, showing the ninja turtles fighting against the alien beings and Serplant. "What got my interest the most was not what they were, but their fighting styles and techniques a-"

"-are of the Hamato Clan…" His master finished before looking back at the shuriken. "Leave me."

"Yes master." With that last word he vanished, leaving his master to his food.

 _'So you still live Hamato Yoshi…my brother.'_


	3. Out of the sewers III

**Geo: Been a while, here's the next chapter.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-**_

* * *

"T-Thanks." April shivered as Leo placed a blanket over her. "No problem. You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded as they arrived outside a building. "Guys, sun's comin' up. Time to head down." Leo said as he started moving towards an alley. "He's right." Raphael agreed as he followed his brother.

"Guess we'll see you around." Donnie spoke as the four brothers vanished.

* * *

 ***Sewers***

"That was like, TOTALLY AWESOME!

"Pipe down shell brain!" Raph hissed at Mikey.

"Yeah, we don't want sensei to hear us." Leo muttered when suddenly the lights turned on. "Where were you four?"

 ***Gulp***

"You were all told not to go back up to the surface."

"But sensei, we weren't on the surface. Right, Donnie?"

"Yeah, we were here. Right, Raph?"

"Yeah definitely here. Right, Mikey?"

"Huh? Guys I thought we did go up to the surface."

 ***SMACK***

"MIKEY!" They exclaimed angrily. "ENOUGH!" Splinter yelled as they stopped, well Raph hit Mikey one last time. Splinter scowled and glared at him. "To the Hatshi!" He roared, making them all whimper.

 ***Hatshi***

"This is agony!" Donnie exclaimed while he was balancing on a chop stick while trying to keep a glass of water on the tip of his bo-staff, what made it worse was the chopstick was on a skateboard. "Oh please, you got it easy!" Raph complained. He was standing on one finger while spinning on a record player and balancing bowling balls on his feet. "Speak for yourself!" Leo spoke as he was standing on a tower of Legos while lifting up an HD TV, surrounded by even more Legos if he fell. "Oh please, this is the best!" Mikey said. He was balancing on his head with his hands in roller skates.

"There's no way I'm gonna break!" He exclaimed when Splinter threw a box of Dominos Pizza in front of him. "Startin' to break now." He said, sweat running down his face. "Now, I suppose you four are rather hungry." Splinter said with a devious smile. "Uhhhh nope!"

"Nada."

"Not at all."

They then looked at Mikey. "Ha! Nice try Sensei, I ate 15 pizzas, 5 chickens, and 4 thick steaks before this. I'm as full as a bear hibernating!"

"Then I guess you aren't hungry for..." He then opened the box. "...the 99 Cheese Pizza!"

 ***Cue angelic vocalists***

"Mikey don't do it! It's a trap!" Donnie panicked, seeing him start drooling. "No one could fit that quantity of cheese into one pizza, it's a culinary impossibility!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh."

"I think he actually broke him!" Raph exclaimed, thinking he saw a few sparks from his head

"Shall I list the ingredients?" Splinter smirked while picking up a slice. "Goat cheese. Swiss. Mozzarella. Cheddar."

Donatello: "Don't do it!"

"Pepper jack. Colby."

Raphael: "Mikey don't you fucking dare!"

"Munster."

Leonardo: "Keep it together little bro!"

"Raspadura."

"I don't know even know what that last one is!"

"And of course your favorite; Asiago."

"Must…not…give…in!" Mikey panicked. "Of course there is more on it than just cheese. Crunchy stuffed crust, bacon, pepperoni, sausage, olives, pineapples, Canadian bacon, everything except anchovies."

"Must...resist!"

"There's even sautéed grilled chicken and ghost peppers."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Mikey exclaimed as he fell on his chest and grabbed the slice, along with the whole box.

"Ugh Mikey!"

"Now explain what you did." Their master smirked, savoring his victory. "We went up to the surface and prepared to break into a…"

 ***3 long pizza and soda filled hours later***

"And that's when we came here and you bribed me with pizza." He finished as his brothers face palmed. "Sorry bros, I couldn't help myself!" Michelangelo cried. "Well, ya lasted a lot longer than last time. Almost two hours." Raphael told him. "Cool, now can we stop?" Mikey asked.

"Very well…after 1 more hour!" Splinter spoke, making them all groan.

 ***Elsewhere***

 _'Daddy.'_ April thought sadly as she looked out the window. "Why did you push us out?" She sighed, getting up and sliding a bookshelf over to reveal a hidden collection of booze, mostly Jack Daniels. She took one and opened it, swiftly drinking down the strong beverage to drown her sorrows.

* * *

"Master, we have received word from our operatives in Honnoji, alien monsters were seen attacking the school facility, along with the rest of the city." A soldier spoke as his masters private jet made its descent. "And what of the outcome?" He spoke in his deep tone as the soldier turned on a TV, where a local news woman was reporting. _"-the monster was defeated by a group of people whose kind have been gone for almost a decade."_

The Japanese man drank from a cup of tea as the reporter continued. _"Yes, you heard me right folks. After six years, the legendary_ **Power Rangers** _have returned to protect us once more!"_ He choked on his beverage as a picture of six armored humans was shown on the screen. _'So, what he said was true.'_ He thought as it was turned off. "The United States government is considering them a bigger threat than the actual monsters. And I have heard rumors that their leaders father is running for president."

"Interesting…and who would this father be?"

"Our sources are still looking in on that."

* * *

 ***Sewers***

"My everything hurts!" Mikey groaned as another pizza fell in front of him. "Well maybe just one more slice." He said as he reached towards the box and pulled it over to him when suddenly Raphael took it. "Later Mikey!"

"Hey!" Mikey groaned as Raph enjoyed the pizza, savoring each bite. "Ugh I hate you dude."

"Yeah I know." Raph smiled as he ate some more. "Hey pass me a slice." Donnie said as Raph tossed him a slice that hit him in the face. "Hey!"

"Hahahaha!" Raph laughed when Mikey threw a water balloon at him. "MIKEY!" Raph shot up and ran after him "COME'ERE YOU!" He roared. Leo shook his head and gave a groan as they pushed past him.

 ***Later***

"OKAY OKAY! I GIVE I GIVE!" Mikey exclaimed as Raph had him in the air. "Come on Raph, put me down!"

"Nope!"

"Raphael!" Leo scorned. "Ok fine fine." Raph pouted as he dropped Mikey on the floor harshly. "Ow!" Mikey glared at his snickering brother.

 ***Later***

"Guys, am I the only one extremely bored?" Mikey said.

"Nope."

"Same here."

"Ugh." They all groaned. "Anyone wanna go up top?" He suggested with a whisper

"Yeah sure, but we gotta do it quickly."

"Right." The brothers quickly looked around and sped out of their new home and into the sewer tunnels.

 ***Surface***

"Woohoo!" Mikey exclaimed as they jumped across the rooftops. "YEAH!" Raphael swung from light posts and Leo did a backflip off of a water tower. "Wooooo!"

"This is great!" Donnie yelled as he was doing a triple backflip with multiple spins. "Guys look! Purple Dragons!" Mikey spoke, pointing down to the streets.

"Well, looks like things just got interesting." Raph said with a smirk as one busted a window. "Let's go!" Leo whispered as they nodded and drew out their weapons They jumped down, silently landing on their feet and snuck up on them as they entered a warehouse, unaware that they were being followed.

 ***Warehouse Bowels***

"Hey! Careful with those crates!" A large thug barked angrily at a few smaller ones. "Whoa." Donnie whispered.

"This is awesome!"

"Shhhh!" They hissed at Mikey when they saw a large cannon being loaded with a strange power cell. Suddenly, a window broke and a ninja jumped through, though only the brothers could see him.

"What the hell?" One said as he looked around for what broke the window. The ninja vanished into the darkness above. "Where's Frankie?"

"I don't know, he said something about root beer and fried chicken." A guy said as a box fell over and a smoke bomb was thrown, making them cough violently as they were knocked out swiftly and silently.

"Let's move." A ninja whispered as they moved ahead throughout the warehouse and towards the back, right where their targets were. "Uh, guys? We got company!" Donnie said in a panic as they were surrounded by black and red clad ninjas.

 ***3 hours of an intense beat down later***

"You okay Leo?"

"Yeah I'm good." The blue turtle groaned as he stood up, more ninjas surrounding them.

"Great." Raph said sarcastically.

 ***3 more hours of an intense beat down later***

"Let's get out of here!" Mikey shouted as they all ran, but that's when Donnie saw a microchip on the ground. He grabbed it and read the small print on the back. "If found, return to E. Spengler."

 ***Sewer***

"Ow!" Mikey groaned as they limped inside.

"My everything hurts." Donnie moaned.

"Mine too." Raph muttered.

"Where were you four?"

 _'Fuck!'_ They all thought.

 ***1 hour later***

"I see, and do you have any evidence to prove these ninjas were real?" Splinter said accusingly.

"No."

"Sorry."

"Empty handed."

"I got a mask and a belt!" Mikey exclaimed.

"That's your spare mask and belt." Leo deadpanned.

"I have spares?" They then realized that what he was holding wasn't orange, but instead black and red. "Whoa, way to go Mikey!" Raph said quietly as Mikey gave the gear to Splinter, who eyed them with worry.

 _'Impossible!'_ He thought when he saw the markings of a dragons foot.

 _'Saki.'_ He growled. "Michelangelo you did the right thing."

"I did?"

"He did?"

"Yes. I never thought I'd say that either." Splinter admitted. "Hey!"

 ***Japan***

"Hello father." A calm feminine voice spoke towards a TV screen that lit up. "Report, Karai." The man said slowly.


End file.
